Off Screen Love
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Basically our favorite Fairy Tail characters are huge dorks just like us waiting for new releases of manga chapters and anime episodes. Staying up too late playing video games, reading fanfictions, and or looking at fan art. Updated every Tuesday or Friday (hopefully)
1. Lucy

Cosmic: Hello and thanks for choosing our story Off Screen Love (shitty title I know we couldn't come up with anything better sadly) to read we really do hope you enjoy it

Penguin: And I'm her co-writer, now bear in mind that we are sisters so if we don't have a chapter up by next Tuesday it's probably because we're killing each other (Cosmic: *whispers* We have a Jack and Jill room connecting thing) Anyways I too hope you enjoy it. One more thing to add we sort of already have set ships for this story, but we still want to know your favorite shps so when you review please tell us it and because I don't normally write romance I thought we could have extra chapters where these ships have dates.. so yeah review please! (Cosmic: and follow and favorite pretty please)

Cosmic: And with that you can go on and read!

Disclaimer: in no shape or form do we own Fairy Tail we only thought up the plot and the au

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

_Click_

"Yaawwwnnn."

The young blonde lifted her hand up to cover her mouth as she let out a lengthy yawn and then looked back down at her computer screen. A smirk began to develop on her face as she swiped her mouse on desk with numerouss clicks of the mouse.

_"__Congratulations you have successfully obtained a Nikora monster,"_ a message appeared in green writing on top of her computer screen.

"Yes!" The teen shouted in victory as she lifted both of her arms up making her loose balance and fall back sending her tumbling over. Just then there was a knock on the girls bedroom door and she scrambled up into a sitting position slapping her headgear off.

"Princess," a voice called out from behind the door as the quickly shoved the gear under a conveniently placed stack of stuffed animals.

"C-come in," The blonde said nervously red in the face as the door slowly began to open.

A pink short-haired maid walked in her face completely blank as she turned to the girl and gave her a short bow "I've come to remind you that it's nearly time for you to sleep. The master has noticed dark circles under your eyes and requested I ask if you've been playing that game?"

"No I was specifically asked not to," The girl said glancing anxiously at the stack of plush.

The maid gave a look of concern towards the girl "Just as a precaution I was informed to warn you of the group of kidnapping young women by that '_Fiore'_ game you have been playing."

"Don't worry I'm not playing that game, but even if I was I would totally know how to handle creeps like them," She said with a smirk as she looked up to her.

"I know that princess now if you excuse me it's time to punish some pests I found in the basement," Virgo said and then slowly closed the door.

"Huh?" She said as she blinked a couple of times, but her blinks were soon stopped when she heard a loud screaming sound under the stuffed animals.

"LUUCCYYYYY!" shouted the stack of toys.

The girl, who went by the name Lucy, ran over to the mountain of stuffed toys and dug for her headgear. Once she found them she out them back on, only to have her eardrums burst.

"LUUCCYYYYY!" the shout came again.

"Shut up Hothead!" Lucy screeched right back, but not as loud, afraid her father might find out her secret.

"Sorry, I thought you left without logging out." He explained.

"Well I didn't, I was um ….. going to the bathroom. Yeah I was going to the bathroom." Lucy nodded at the excuse.

"The bathroom huh?"

"Yes, the bathroom," She said with a nod and then a blush began to flood her cheeks and she started to shake her head. "Whatever, I've got to get to bed. So it's time I really do log off," the blonde said as she led her cursor to the log out button.

"Are you serious we didn't even get to-"

"Good night Salamander," She said and she clicked the log out button and then shut off the screen. She then stood up and walked toward her bed and fell back onto it slowly drifting off to sleep with dreams of mages and quests.

_ . THE NEXT DAY . _

"Hi Lu-chan," A blue haired girl said as she boarded on to the train walking up to the blonde haired girl.

Lucy turned and greeted her with a smile "Hey Levy," she said with a slight yawn.

Levy gave her a grin "Did someone stay up all night to play Fiore?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"No, but thanks to a certain someone I'm addicted to that game."

"You're welcome, I heard you and Salamander went on a quest together how did that go?"

Lucy looked down at her and then sweat dropped as she scratched the back of her head "Well, he's annoying and rash as usual-"

"Of course," Levy snickered.

Lucy gave a nod and she then pulled out her phone from her bag "But check this out," she said as she fiddled around with it. "Ta-daaa," she said displaying her phone to Levy showing a snowman-like creäture.

"You got a Nikora monster, he's so cute! Monster tamers are so cool. What'd you decide to name him?"

"Plue sounds like a good name right?" She asked with a soft blush from the compliment as she tugged lightly on a strand of hair.

"Yeah it's cute and that's how many charms now?"

"There's Crux, Lyra, Horologium, Pyxis, and now Plue. There are also my golden charms which are really rare. I have Cancer, Aquarius, and Taurus," Lucy answered. "I admit that a monster tamer is pretty cool, but the magic you entered the game with you get rare items all the time since ruin and solid script magic (correct me) unlock special chambers in dungeons."

Levy blushed sheepishly "I actually found one of those rare monsters the ones that can be a gold key in a secret chamber in a library dungeon."

"Really that's great we can go to the internet café and meet virtually," Lucy said with a wide smile.

Levy gave a short nod but then turned after hearing loud shouts from the train car across from them after the most recent stop.

"Looks like those guys are from that delinquent school near ours," Lucy said as she took a peek at what Levy was looking at and then the train began to move again.

"Looks like it- hey wait is that guy going to… barf?"

"I hope not," Lucy said biting on her lip slightly.

"That's funny kind of reminds me of Salamander he always get sick when we board things on the video game," Levy said and chuckled softly.

"Yeah," Lucy said laughing with her and then stopped as there stop was announced.

"Oh my gosh he really did puke!"


	2. Natsu

**Cosmic:** A lot of hard work and many, many tears were put into writing this chapter. You may notice that Penguin is not here that is why tears were shed, she is not dead don't worry it's just that she was being... You know what it's probably going to take me forever to tell the sad tale do if you're that curious just pm me and ask me 'so what happened?' and then I'll spill my guts to you not literally though. Don't forget to review the story with your ships

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima

"I got you now you little turd," The gamer said as a devilish grin grew on his face as he hectically clicked the mouse adding hits and damage points onto the monster his avatar was fighting. "This is what you damn well deserve for challenging me," The boy cackled as he continued to attack the monster.

The monster suddenly got a boost in its health bar and sent a powerful strike against the pink haired avatar, sending him flying back his health bar slowly deteriorating from the word poison written above the bar.

"Shit, what the hell! That's not how bosses 'effin work in this game! Lucy help me out here? Got any items?" Natsu said into his microphone after scrolling through his item list. No response came after his question. "Lucy? Luccyyy? LUCY? SHIT don't you fucking die!" He shouted at his avatar which had went back to attacking the monster.

Again the monster had swatted the avatar sending it flying back. It's HP (health points) slowly approaching red until it hit zero.

Natsu looked at his blackened screen blinking slowly as white writing appeared on his screen saying 'You have died brave hero' with a halo underneath it.

Natsu looked down as veins seemed to pop out of his body. "I know I fucking died you fucking shit!" He screamed at his computer as he gripped the screen of his computer shaking it back and forth. (#notsavinginanimalcrossing #sorry)

The door slowly creaked open and out came a cat who walked into the boy's lap "Hey there Happy," He said as he scratched between the cats ears. "You cam just in time Natsu I'm gonna beat that bastard this time.

. In the Game .

Slowly in the time square a pink haired boy began to pixalize as he was resurrected from the dead.

"Looks like Lucy really wasn't paying attention or she would be here scolding you," A blue cat said with a green pack on its back and abnormally stood on only it's hind legs.

"Then there's the second best place to go, is to her place. Right Happy?" The Avatar said with a gleeful grin as he began to stomp off in the direction of the Heartfilia's residence.

"Aye sir! Let's go and invade her personal territory!" The cat shouted as it sprouted wings and took to the air following behing Natsu.

. Awhile after .

"Hey Lucy!" Salamander shouted as he slammed the door wide open

"What the heck Salamander!" Lucy shouted. "I've told you not to barge in anymore."

"If you didn't want us to intrude then you shouldn't keep your door unlocked, you're basically inviting thieves and hackers into your home, it's better us than them right?" The blue cat pointed out.

"Well, I-I," She stopped as she took a moment to collect her thoughts and then she flopped down onto her couch with a heavy sigh and held her head. "I honestly don't know why I try anymore."

"Hey, if you're done with all that chit-chat, I have a job picked out that we should be getting back to," Natsu said holding a piece of paper of a giant blob somewhat similar to the monster they were fighting.

Lucy looked at the paper and then sat up quickly and snatched it away from him quickly. "You never told me that this was in section 67 of the grass plains," She shouted and gave him a glare from above the sheet of paper.

"What?"

"That's where a monster key could be found! I could have captured it earlier if you would have told me!"

"Shouldn't you know all the sections and everything already by now?"

"You were leading the way I don't know where we go when we have to walk all the way there. This time we're going to take the train," Lucy said crossing her arms.

"The train?" He said with a gulp. Natsu then jumped up to his feet and swiped his hand through the air "No way am I taking the train you have to pay a fare and everything!"

"A fare? Really Salamander you always spend your cash on stupid things since when does a _fare_ bother you!"

"Since now I'm not going and that's that!"

* * *

><p>"All aboard for sector 67," the conductor called out to passerby's.<p>

"I hate you Lucy," Salamander said as he slumped back into his seat.

"Stop overreacting it'll be over in a few seconds, I know the only reason why you don't like going on vehicles is because the graphics give you headaches and so on," Lucy said waving her hand in the air as the train started.

Salamander then keeled over "I hate my life."

"Yes, yes you hate everything right now," Lucy said with a slight smile as she nodded her head looking out the window as images were blurred. "We're nearly there you'll survive."

"We have now safely arrived to sector 67 please exit from the doors that will be opening soon, we hope you join us again," a voice of a young woman said from a speaker lacrima placed at the roofs of the train.

"In your dreams lady," He said as he was still recovering from his motion sickness.

Lucy smirked at him "C'mon it's time we get to that mission and to catching that Nikora monster," she said as she clapped with stars in her eyes.

"Fine whatever let's just get off of this metal death trap," Salamander said as he groggily got up from his seat.

They both got off the train and continued to walk along the path to the grassy plains of sector 67 and when they arrived a whole patch of Nikora monsters greeted them by dancing happily.

"Aren't Nikora monsters just the cutest things!" Lucy shouted happily as she watched them sing dance and play.

"Those are Nikora monsters?" Natsu said pointing his finger at them.

"Pathetic," Happy said with his paws over his face hiding an obvious smile.

"They're not meant to be fighting monsters, they're meant to be kept as pets sort of like how you and Happy are," Lucy explained.

"Happy is not a cat! He's my best friend!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and then took off her golden charm bracelet "Anyways prepared to be star struck by how a monster tamer obtains her monsters," she said as the charm bracelet took form of a golden whip and around the bottom and top handle were the small charms; golden above and silver below.

"You're going to whip them into submission? That's monster abuse!" Salamander said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Scary!"

"Like I would do that!" She shouted at them and she then sighed and took a step forward. "Just watch," She said as she stepped up to the Nikora monsters and while some scattered some came up closer slightly curious.

She gave them all a smile and some still continued to flee (earning Lucy a scoff from both Salamander and Happy) until only one remained "Hey there little guy, how would you like to join me on a journey and adventure?"

The small Nikora raised up its hand shaking as it gave a few slow nods.

Lucy grinned and then she lightly used her whip to tie it around the monster and then the tie became a hook from the charm bracelet and it slowly turned back into the charm bracelet again except with a new charm that was glowing green.

_'__Congratulations you have successfully obtained a Nikora monster,"_ appeared above her.

"Yes!" She shouted as she jumped up into the air.

"Okay, you caught your monster now let's get going now ok?" Natsu said looking at her, but she stayed frozen. "Hey do you hear me?" He asked as he shaked her shoulders. He then looked at her and snarled.

"Damn it Lucy!"

. The Next Day .

"MRRAWR!" screeched the cat into Natsu's ear as he shot up out of bed and looked alarmingly at his clock.

"Shit, why couldn't you wake me up faster Happy!" The boy complained as he quickly through off his covers and roughly shoved open his drawers to pull out a wrinkled uniform and with the same force put them on over the clothes he had on when he went to sleep. He then quickly ran into the kitchen and put a piece of bread into the toaster as he went back to his room to grab his bag. Then went straight back to the kitchen grabbing a the burnt piece of toast and ran out the door giving it a hard slam.

The door then slammed back open as he ran back to his room grabbing his phone "Bye Happy see you later tonight!" He shouted as he ran out the door again this time giving it a harder slam that probably awoken everyone of his neighbors who let out a few courses.

Natsu walked at a fast pace as he quickly munched on the burnt toast and had oddly felt as if he was being followed, but continued to walk. But he still strangely felt as if he was being followed he then quickly turned his head to check and behind him was a boy his age with black spiky hair wearing the high school uniform of the prefecture's (like county in Japan) best school.

He continued to walk taking weird and strange roots to see if the boy would continue to follow him.

Natsu then turned around to him snarling at the stranger "Oi, you got some kind of beef with me or something!?" He shouted at him.

The other boy gave him a distasteful look "You go to that premature school, don't you?"

"Wh-"

"It was a rhetorical question, I can tell by that uniform and your pungent smell," He said looking down at the uniform. "I'm forced to go down there in order to be a role model to all you and your peers in hopes that I may rub off on you."

"Who says we want your help droopy eyes."

"The head master of your school," He said with a smirk.

Natsu growled at him and walked up to him, but then a plastic keychain caught his eye. "You play _Fiore_?"

"Yeah?" He said as he arched an eyebrow.

"And a member of Fairy tail?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" He asked with shining eyes.

""What's the point of this?"

"I'm Salamander!"

* * *

><p>A dark blur passed people a people who were boarding the train and after the black was a pink one.<p>

"Get back here you bastard I just want to talk with you!" Natsu shouted as he chased after the blur.

Soon enough the two blurs boarded the train. "I gotcha now! Huh, where are we?" Natsu said as he grabbed onto the back of his collar and then looked around.

"We're on train, flame brain," He said in defeat.

"Wait Grey? Wait train!?" He shouted panicking as the train started. "Oh, shit," he said as he let go of Grey and held his stomach.

"You better fucking not!" Grey shouted at him.

"Blegh."


End file.
